


Those Younger Years

by zephyrdragon362



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiyo: loud, bold and flirty. Illex: quiet, unamused and quick to judge. What happens when these two end up meeting through a series of fortunate [or unfortunate] events? The story behind how two complete opposites found something in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Younger Years

**Author's Note:**

> the first of a two-parter series that explains how Kaiyo and Illex meet and find their little squiddie. will be back at a later date [or next month] with Coerulus' side of events. hope you enjoy

Inkopolis.

The great metropolitan city where inklings resided. Most come here around the age of 14, given permission, by parents mostly, to be able to join the wonderful world of Turf War. These wars are simple, a game to claim the most turf in a matter of 3-minutes where the infamous feline, Judd, watches and gives verdict by the end of the time limit. While the matches can get competitive, they are all in good fun and improve inklings in confidence and as a squid. But this story isn't your ordinary story as this story is how two complete opposites manage to find their way together.

0

"See ya, mate."

"But Kaiyo! Can't you do...!"

"I _said_...see ya, mate."

The dark blue inkling stepped out from the lobby of Inkopolis Tower, yawning softly as he stretched his arms over his head. He just finished a few rounds of Turf War and his arms were getting tired. The amount of sloshing he did can wear one out. The 20-year-old who stood rather tall for his age gazed around the base. There were a few young ones either ready to start their first turf war or the older ones, like himself, in the intermediate division where the more skilled players can fight at their level and not deter the younger crowd. He sighed and stretched his arms over his head once more before deciding to get some food. He wanted to stick around a little longer before he had to head back home. He wasn't in the mood to cook either. Leaving from Booyah Base, he headed to his favorite café, his sweet tooth running rampant for a nice rich cake. The bell tinkled softly as he stepped through the door and the jellyfish shopkeeper looked up before waving.

"Ah, good to see you, Kaiyo. Done Turf War for today?"

"Nah, just gettin' a bite and rest my arms a little before I head back out." he replied as the shopkeep laughed. "So what will you have?" Kaiyo looked into the case, seeing a few varieties of cakes and pastries to choose from before deciding on the buttercream frosted cake and a latte. The shopkeep nodded as he went to prepare everything, leaving Kaiyo to turn and examine the café when his eyes landed on quite the fetching sight. In a window seat all alone was a rather quiet inkling, marigold tentacles gleaming like the sun in the light. A book was held in dainty fingers as blue eyes looked through the lines of words on the pages. "Man...he's kinda cute." he murmured to himself as his order was set on the counter and he was given the total. He pulled out the cash and set it on the counter before heading for the table with his food.

"Hey there..."

The inkling looked up and into dark coal eyes before looking back to his book. Kaiyo grinned just a little. Hard to get, huh? He went to take the seat but the other didn't glance up immediately. "Hope you don't mind me sitting here." he said, picking up the fork before taking a bite of his cake slice. "So what's a pretty squiddie like you doing here?" The other glanced once more to him over the rim of the book. "I was reading til you appeared." he replied softly before snapping the book closed. "And I think I'll take my leave so I don't disturb your snack." The inkling went to stand and Kaiyo cursed. "Wait, wait, wait. Ya don't have to go on my account. I actually want to talk with you a little. Get to know ya. You do turf war too, don't ya?"

"...I do...what of it?"

"Great, we have something in common."

"Yes, like all others. If you're trying to flirt with me, your game is weak. Good day." he said before stepping from the table and left the cafe. Kaiyo was tight lipped then a smirk grew across his face. "Well shit...I found a feisty one under that cute little exterior. I think I'm in love." he murmured as he went to pick up his cup. "...also has a really fine ass."

0

After he was done, he returned back to Booyah Base, part to find his wayward feisty inkling and part to do a few more Turf War. The usual gang he'd run around with had left so it looked as if Kaiyo would be doing some with squids he didn't know and will mostly likely give them reason to fear him on the map. The chime of an announcement had hit as he stepped back onto the base, revealing Callie and Marie as they announced the next stage rotation of Blackbelly and Saltspray. "Nice." he hummed as he glanced around once more for his little marigold silver-tongue. Seeing nothing, he pouted before he stuffed his hands into his pocket and went to head for the lobby.

May as well get started.

After a few rounds and tearing the floor to victory with at the very least two losses with shoddy teamwork from the matchups, he left for the day, stretching his arms as he went about his way towards the trains. As Kaiyo looked up, to the studio where a few little squiddies were gathered, most likely to see Callie and Marie if they were in, he saw the faint hint of marigold and stopped mid-step. _'Shit...is that him?! And he knows Callie and Marie?! Man I can really pick 'em and I'm not even in it for the girls!'_ he thought as he pivoted quickly and ran up the ramp, shifting to stand behind the entryway to Battle Dojo. Peeking out, it was indeed the inkling from the cafe, the cutest smile on his face as he spoke with the idols, papers in hand. He saw Callie jumping around excitedly before Marie held her down and made a motion with her hand as she spoke to which the inkling nodded to. Giving a hug to both, he had waved before leaving the studio, leaving the two inkling idols to sit and wave to the younger inklings that were watching before talking to themselves while the little ones ran off, elated to be noticed. Kaiyo, now with purpose, left his spot and ran down the ramp to try and catch the other inkling. If he was working and was finished for the day, he'd be heading for the trains right now.

Kaiyo can't let him slip away now.

0

"So photoshoot with the girls tomorrow morning after the morning rotation, get this editorial in of the latest Rainmaker then I can unwind and do some Turf War. Better make sure I pack my gear." he murmured softly as he checked his pockets to make sure his pass was there as he waited for the train. While his gaze was down, he felt a very familiar presence beside him and glanced up to see Kaiyo standing there. "Going my way, hun?" The inkling sighed as he found his pass before adjusting the papers. "Hopefully not." he murmured and Kaiyo laughed. "You really do play hard to get, don't you? Come on, I'm a cool squid. You're really cute and I'd really like to take you out sometime." The other turned his head. "You're the type that likes to flirt too much. I rather not have to risk the idea of you going for another cute squid when you see 'em while with me." he mumbled. Kaiyo frowned just a little. "You sound as if you've been through it before..."

"Maybe I have but it is of no concern to you." he mumbled softly as the train pulled up and when the doors opened, he stepped on. Kaiyo watched as the other showed his pass before sitting down, gaze trained on the floor as the train eventually pulled off. "Who hurt you before...cause I would tear 'em a new one for making those blues so sad..." he murmured before something clicked.

"Shit! That was my train too!"

0

The next morning Kaiyo was up early. He made breakfast for himself and plotted out the day for himself. Turf War was always a yes in his playbook. Also a little more Ranked so he could get to A. B+ was really messing with his head and he wanted to step his game up a little more. He stretched out over the chair before his mind went back to his marigold squiddie. Those sad eyes really left a nasty squeeze on his three hearts and he really wanted to be the one to make him feel better. Sure the inkling wasn't wrong with his flirting but most he did out of good fun to see reactions from girls and guys alike that always found him absolutely handsome/hot/sexy, whatever goes flowing through their minds upon seeing him. He groaned as he finished the omelet he made before taking his dishes to the sink. "I'll figure out something to get him to see I'm not a cold-blooded bastard." he murmured as he headed for the door, slipping into his shoes and checked all of his gear before stepping out.

Said inkling that plagued Kaiyo's thoughts was just finishing up the photoshoot and smiled as he showed the girls what he took.

"They look amazing, Illex!"

"Very. Thank you."

"No problem." he said. "I'll get these to the printer and have some copies for you two." he said as he went to pack up everything. "So what are your plans for today?" Marie questioned. "Just need to turn in my Rainmaker editorial then I'm free for the rest of the day so I'm thinking of doing some Turf Wars." he replied. "Aww, man! If we didn't have our work, we'd be there ourselves." Illex chuckled. "I'm sure you would but that will be more chaos on the field when the squids see their favorite idols running around." Marie gave a nod. "And with one of today's morning stage being Moray Towers...I'd like to not look down, thanks." Illex smiled as he picked up his camera bag. "Alright, I'll see you two later." he said as he headed for the door.

"Bye, Illex!"

"Goodbye."

He sighed after closing the door and made sure his other bag held his papers before he began walking off. Kaiyo arrived a little later and grinned as he stepped into Booyah Base. He hoped to see his marigold beauty sometime today and convince the other. He wasn't going to give up easily. "First a few Ranked Battles to stir up the ink then I'll tear it up in Turf War." he hummed to himself and he headed for Inkopolis Tower, just missing sight of Illex stepping into the base. Illex glanced up towards the tower and sighed. "It's been so long...hope I'm not that rusty." he murmured softly to himself as he headed out from the base to get to the printing company he needed to deliver the editorial to. At the same time, Ranked consisted of Rainmaker and Kaiyo grinned menacingly as he hefted the Rainmaker over his shoulder. "Coming through, squiddies, daddy needs a new rank!" he called as he charged up the Rainmaker before letting out the shot at the oncoming squids who yelped before they were splatted. He smirked before running forward with two others flanking his sides. The Splatterscope protected from above, advancing when they did to make sure Kaiyo wasn't in danger of losing the Rainmaker to the other team. But considering his progress so far, the squad he was in had no fears that he would find himself with any issues.

He was fast and quick to draw with something like the Rainmaker as heavy as it were, the other team had no chance unless they were crafty to impede his charge. Eventually amidst the chaos and turf covered from end to end in yellow and lilac ink, Kaiyo reached the base and grinned as he slammed the Rainmaker onto the base and the round was called. His teammates screamed in victory while he plopped down on the pedestal with a smirk. "Just a few more and I'll be A-. Take a lunch break, go back for Turf then finish the day with the last of Ranked to get me where I want to be." He said with a soft hum.

_'And hopefully my marigold beauty will be around somewhere…'_

0

When he turned in his editorial, he got himself a little lunch before heading back to base and into the lobby of the tower. Taking a moment to step into the changing room to get into his gear, he stepped back out and went to the screen in the center of the lobby to see what was set for the afternoon. "Arowana and Bluefin. Guess I better do my best." he murmured as he looked around before someone had waved for him to join their group. Illex nodded before stepping over to them, reaching into his pocket to pull out his band and tie his tentacles back before slipping his headgear back on. They headed inside when the lobby was ready and was left on standby as the other team waited for one more to join them.

Kaiyo slurped his fingers as he entered the lobby, tossing the burger wrapper into the trash at the door before he heard a call. "Come on! We got one more spot!" The magenta inkling calling, waving still. "You got it, squiddo!" he replied as he ran over and clapped hands with the guy before they headed inside. They spawned on Bluefin Depot and he emerged, tentacles bleeding into lime green as his Slosher Deco came to hand, grinning. "Let's make this a good match, guys." he said as the others nodded before the call went off and they charged in. He took a moment to cover the spawn point before heading forward to help the others on his team. Kaiyo shook his head when the N-Zap '85 tried to charge for the enemy base from the left and was easily taken out from the high point by someone with a Heavy Splatling.

Someone that looked very familiar...

Kaiyo's eyes widen when he saw the familiar blues of the other as he was charging up the Splatling for the next round. _'My blue-eyed angel!'_ Kaiyo grinned as he licked his lips. _'Thank Cthulhu for this amazing luck~'_ He turned and went for the other side of the depot to get to the enemy side faster. As long as he's focused there, he can sneak up on him. Kaiyo knew it was a terrible idea, asinine even, but he didn't fucking care. He had been waiting for this moment and he was going to make use of it. Kaiyo slung ink up the wall after covering the ground, and with it a hiding Tentatek that obviously didn't know where she was going, and swam up. When he landed, he glanced around. No one was around, he was free to get to where he wanted to be and he could still hear the whirr of the Splatling from where he stood. Gripping the Slosher just in case, he began to step over to where Illex stood, completely unaware that someone was squid jumping to his location. Illex wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead after the barrage to take out the two shooters on the other side and was ready to jump down to dive into the ink when he felt someone grab his arm. He swung around, ready to raise the Splatling for a charge when his arm was pinned.

"Hey there, sweetheart. I have some amazing luck to be able to be in a match with you today~" Kaiyo whispered.

"You! Let go of me! We're in the middle of a match!" Illex snapped. "I know but I can spare a few seconds to talk." Illex huffed as he tried to break free. "Well I don't want to talk! I have turf to cover and someone to splat...mainly **you**!" he hissed.

"So feisty...I really do like my guys feisty."

"Your game is so weak!"

"Well if you consider that weak then I have strengths in other areas~"

While the two were having their moment, the squid that leapt to them was waiting for the right moment. Eventually, Illex broke free and swung around to glare at Kaiyo. "Squids above, you are insufferable! We're in the middle of a Turf War and instead you want to come and flirt with someone like me! I am not the type you think you want so just leave me b–" Before Illex could finish, the rat-a-tat of an Aerospray going off from behind Kaiyo hit him full force, splatting him and Kaiyo's eyes widened. But that wasn't the worse of it.

If there is one thing that is shunned by many in the squid community is one that shows off their victory of the splat in the worse, most offensive manner possible.

And that very moment was happening with the user of the Aerospray MG that was behind him. Kaiyo gritted his beak viciously before swinging around, flinging ink hard at the other. While friendly fire wasn't permitted, that didn't mean one can't be shoved or pelted by another teammate should they run in front of a shot. The Aerospray user fell back before turning her head up quickly to the murderous gaze of Kaiyo. "I don't know _who_ you think you are, squiddie, but I was having an important conversation with that lovely little squid there. Yeah we're in the middle of something and sure we were in prime position to get splatted from either side but you never... **EVER**...pull that shit around me!"

Stepping over to her, he dropped a foot onto her stomach and she flinched. "We may be on the same team, hun...but I will not hesitate to make you see the inside of my Slosher Deco. You're not a squirt no more so you're held responsible for what you do out here. Let me catch you pulling that again..." he whispered, moving his foot to grab her by the scruff of her shirt and easily hefted her up and over the side of the pathway. She gasped and grasped at his arm with her free hand as she dangled over the lethal edge where the large body of water awaited an unsuspected or overzealous inkling that could surf right over the edge through their ink.

"...and I will _personally_ give you a swimming lesson. Understand?"

"Yes! Yes! Just don't drop me, please!"

"Good, glad we have a fine understanding of things." He murmured, bringing her back over before dropping her. "Now you're free to splat again but don't you dare try crossing me with that again. You may not find yourself lucky to be with me next time in the lobby rotation. I don't forget a pretty face that could piss me off..." Kaiyo hissed before jumping back to the spawn point. The female inkling gulped fearfully before picking herself up and went to get some more turf only to be taken out by a Krak-On. Throughout the exchange, a pair of blues watched from the higher vantage point from the opposing spawn point.

 _'Why...would he do that...'_ Illex thought quietly to himself, fingers gripping the Splatling tight.

0

The round ended with lime winning by the smallest margin over blue but only two could really celebrate as the female inkling was still a little shaken from Kaiyo's threat and Kaiyo himself leaving the group. "Ugh, such disrespect! Hopefully the squirts of these times don't start adapting to that crap. It will leave a terrible taste in my mouth if they grow up thinking that is ok when they splat someone..." he growled as he left the tower. Illex had run out and looked around but among all the squids, he didn't see Kaiyo anywhere. "He's stubborn and loud...but really sweet...could I really..." he murmured before shaking his head. "No...I shouldn't think that way..." Illex sighed before hearing the group he was with call for him to try another round. He decided to do so, joining back with them and just the slightest part of him was expecting to see Kaiyo again in the lobby.

But he never came.

0

A month had passed since that match and the two never manage to cross paths. Illex found himself busy with work so he couldn't break for any Turf Wars or Ranked Battles. At the same time, some terrible teams had bumped Kaiyo down a rank, leaving him to reach A- instead in a series of very stressful matches where he very nearly let off steam on his own teammates when a Tower Control match almost went horribly wrong on the newly introduced Flounder Heights. He groaned as he left the lobby after Judd promoted him to A- and flopped down onto a nearby bench. "Shit that was a chore..." he grumbled, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands before a soft voice made him look up.

"I hope I didn't disturb you. You seem very strong and also a little stressed, would you like to come join us for Turf War?" The lilac inkling male asked. "Urgh...how long before your lobby expires?" Kaiyo questioned. "We have some time so take a moment and if you want to join, we'll be waiting. We just need one more." Kaiyo nodded as the inkling left. "Cute...nice body, nice smile...but nothing can beat my marigold beauty. Shame I haven't seen him since the match last month." he mumbled as he leaned back to unwind a moment before he got himself up and over to the lilac inkling's team to join. They entered once he joined and landing in Walleye Warehouse, they charged forward, him banking to the left and another taking the right while the last two headed forward for the center. He covered his turf before slipping through the grated floor to begin his way to the center. He didn't register the whirr of a Splatling as he went to splat a Splattershot Jr. as the area began to build up to a chaotic scene of flying ink and splatted teammates on both sides.

Kaiyo did well to avoid most attacks and get the squid attacking him in return, backing himself into the area he came from after some time to avoid the center before hearing someone whisper to him from the slanted walkway. "Huh?"

"To me…" A familiar voice spoke as he turned and from the orange ink was Illex. "Well...I didn't think I'd see you again..." he said, smirking a bit. "And you're calling to me...that's a first." Illex stepped down the walkway and towards him. "Don't get happy...I just wanted to ask something of you from the last battle we were in together...on Bluefin a month ago." Kaiyo hummed as he tilted his head. "What? Did you see me with my ass of a teammate? I'm sorry but she had it coming." he muttered. "But why? Why defend me when you had no reason to?"

"Because I wasn't joking when I said I want to take ya out sometime." Kaiyo replied. "You..." Illex whispered as he looked down. At the time they were unaware of the Carbon Roller coming at them fast before raising the lightweight weapon to hit Kaiyo but at the same time, it would've knocked into Illex as well. "Watch it!" he called, shoving Illex back and pivoted as quick as he could to slosh the other but instead met with something worse.

_"Augh!"_

"No!"

Horrified after his panicked cry, Illex stood and ran over, shoving the roller from Kaiyo and knelt down beside him. The other was mumbling threats, holding a hand over his left eye where it was beginning to bleed heavily. "You need to get that tended to...you can't continue the match." Illex whispered. "Hey! Don't fawn over him and _move!_ " The male inkling from Illex's team growled as he raised the roller once more. Kaiyo snarled as he moved his hand, glaring to the other inkling as he began to glow.

"Ya little shit...that was my _face!_ " he roared as he activated his Kraken, the large cephalopod immediately swimming around Illex to spin jump the roller who had no time to move or dodge into the ink from the mad inkling. Illex swallowed thickly as Kaiyo was soon gone, taking out another teammate from his end before he was on the course to making sure that no one stood in his way, the Carbon specifically.

He knew he had the means to splat Kaiyo as he would cost them the match with his rage-fueled splatting but he couldn't bring himself to. Illex was worried about the wound. Being splatted in a match was fine as they would come back from the spawn point but to take a hit as he did from the edge of the roller...that wouldn't heal. Illex shook his head. He just had to confront him later. They were already at the one-minute mark and he didn't have much time to waste. He didn't believe them to turn it around with Kaiyo as he was now but he can try.

0

The match ended surprisingly with orange winning by a sliver but the male inkling that handled the roller was spitting profanities at how much he was splatted by Kaiyo and his personal vendetta to make him see hell personified. Illex left the group and looked around, eventually seeing Kaiyo's back as he left the tower and quickly followed. Kaiyo hissed as he touched the wound over his eye which was still bleeding but was beginning to taper. "Shit...damn it...this is going to scar..." he growled. Kaiyo knew he was hasty in leaving when he should've stopped into a bathroom to wash up but he was just too irritable to care.

"Wait!"

Kaiyo stopped upon hearing the voice and turned to see Illex running to him, reaching him and grabbed his arm. "Come on, you need to get that cleaned." he murmured softly. "I'm surprised you're worried about me when you tried so hard to avoid me." Illex looked down. "I thought...you'd be shallow. The way you act isn't something uncommon when squids come to me." he murmured. "But when you defended me that day at Bluefin...I took some time to think it over. Then this happens...and you pushed me out the way from being hit from my teammate's carelessness." Illex gripped Kaiyo's arm and the other was quiet. Eventually, Kaiyo moved, Illex looking up as the taller inkling started for the tower.

"Come on, hun. You said you want to help me clean up didn't you?"

0

In the bathroom, Illex grabbed a cloth from his bag and dampen it from the sink a little before moving to Kaiyo, dabbing gently at the wound. He hissed when the cloth met the raw tear but calmed as Illex continued to dab at the spot, staining the cloth in blue. When it was reasonably cleaned, Illex sighed as he went to toss the cloth away. Kaiyo watched him and smiled. "Thanks, hun." he said as he moved away from the sink. "You should still get it check properly at least. It's bad enough that it's going to scar, you don't want it getting infected and lose an eye." he spoke.

"Yeah I will but I think having an eye-patch would make me look ten times better, don't you think?" he joked as he stepped to the door.

"...You look fine the way you are..."

Kaiyo paused as he started opening the door and glanced back to Illex who fiddled with his hands. "Your game is still weak...but I'll take your offer." Kaiyo was speechless but a wide grin pulled across his face, his perseverance won out!

"Hell yeah! You won't regret a thing!" he said as he patted himself and realized he had nothing on him to write with. "Fuck...hey, you have a pen and paper? I'm going to give you the address to my place. Come there oh, say two weeks from now, and I'll make the best fucking dinner you ever ate!" Illex nodded as he reached into is bag once more and pulled out his notebook and a pen, handing both to Kaiyo. He took both and scribbled down his place's address before handing it back.

"Seriously...you made my day, sweetheart. Aside from this obviously scarring nightmare, my day was hell. Knocked down to B then had to claw my way to A- with a bunch of fucking morons for a squad. But you are my little ray of sunshine." Reaching out, Kaiyo took Illex's hand and kissed the back of it. "If I'm worth the time, you'd make me happiest squid this side of Booyah Base if you'd become mine." A small flush crossed Illex's face as Kaiyo let his hand go. "But of course, there's no rush as I have to make these moments perfect." He grinned and waved.

"I'll see you around, hun! Don't forget me!" And with that, Kaiyo was gone. Illex rubbed a tentacle before smiling a little. "He isn't that bad once you get to know him...loud and perverted...but he means well when he cares..." he murmured softly to himself. "Maybe he is the one..."

0

Kaiyo went to get himself checked the next day and indeed, the wound will scar but otherwise wearing a patch bandage for the week will keep it from getting worse. Of course, it kept him from battling until it was healed. While on a normal basis, that would disappoint him but instead it provided a grand opportunity to prepare for his date night with his marigold beauty. So there he sat in the kitchen, pad in front of him filled with scribbled notes of different dishes. A pen tapped on the table as he tried to plot out the perfect meal. He needed a good appetizer, main and dessert.

"And of course I'm sitting here not knowing if the guy has any allergies or things he doesn't like. Can't ruin my chances by giving him a reason to visit the hospital..." he mumbled and groaned. "Then again...if he had dislikes or allergies, he would've told me. So I'm in the clear." But even speaking that out, he was still trapped at what he could make. He groaned as he stood and went over to his fridge, opening it to get some form of inspiration. "Come on...I have to make this good. My first chance to really impress him. Let's see here...fish...clam...crab...wait...hell yeah! I got it!" he cheered, closing the fridge door. "Just need to get a few more things." Kaiyo left the kitchen in a hurry, grabbing his jacket and made sure he had his wallet before heading out.

With Illex, he was looking at his wardrobe for something to wear when the date night was to come along. He knew he didn't really have to dress up as it was just a dinner at Kaiyo's place but at the same time he didn't want to look too shoddy. "No...no...squids above, no!" Illex pouted as he stepped back. "Do I really want to go all out to impress him...?" he muttered to himself, fiddling with a tentacle. "...I do...all of me says to. All of me...wants to make this work. I'll never find someone like him again if all we come out to be after this is friends..." With that, Illex dug deeper into his closet and when nothing screamed perfect date material, he grabbed his wallet and keys before leaving to head to a clothing shop.

0

The week went by and the next came along as both squids got themselves ready for the upcoming dinner. Illex tidied himself up nicely with a good, long shower, his best cologne and the new clothes he purchased. Modest but not overly dressy. Kaiyo, the moment he got up, had begun prepping for dinner, taking a break in between to eat something light for himself.

"Awesome. For the appetizer, crabby cakes. The main a seafood arrabbiata and dessert, red velvet cake. If this was any ordinary squid, I'd prolly swoon them into the bedroom in no time. But not my little marigold. Just have to take it slow and steady. Eventually when he sees I'm great and not a horrible piece of work, then I'll get to ask him to be my mate and see that perfect ass of his." he said, grinning a little to himself as he continued to cook. As night approached, Illex was on the train that would take him to the station leading to Blackbelly Skatepark. Kaiyo's place was a apartment complex just outside of it which gave Illex the idea that the other's dexterity must've come from frequenting free time outside his Turf Wars to run about the skatepark when it's out of rotation. He stepped off the train and held his bag close to his side, pulling out his squid phone to enter the address and find the complex.

Kaiyo was just finishing with the table before going to wash up a bit and change so he could wait for the impending knock and let the little marigold into his humble home. He stood in front of the mirror, removing the patch over his eye and blinked a few. "Man, I look pretty damn fierce with this scar." he hummed playfully before leaving the bathroom and sat down in the living room. Illex came up to Kaiyo's door on the third floor and let out a soft breath.

"Now or never."

He raised a hand before knocking firmly, tucking his phone back into his pocket. Kaiyo leapt up and grinned as he sprinted to the door, fixing his shirt before unlocking and opening the door. "Welcome." he whispered, left breathless at the sight of Illex in his cute turtleneck and simple faded blue jeans. "Thank you." Kaiyo stepped to the side and Illex stepped in, taking a look around, the apartment was small, the living room bearable and the kitchen through the doorway. Two other doors were off to the right side, one open to show the bathroom while the other was closed, most likely Kaiyo's room. As Illex passed him to explore, Kaiyo caught a whiff of the cologne he wore and hummed in delight. _'How adorable. He wants to make an impression on me as much as I do. Guess sooner or later I should tell him he had long impressed me since that day at the café.'_ he thought before following him.

"My place is small but homely. Enjoy the sights. I'll get the appetizers out on the table." Kaiyo spoke. "Ok. I'll be there in a moment." Illex replied as he moved over to a low table in front of the couch where two frames rested. Glancing to one, it was of a young Kaiyo, looking freshly matured at 14, with what looked to be his father. The smaller was grinning wide, one of his beak teeth missing while his father stood beside him, holding up a large fish which Illex could only assume Kaiyo had caught. The picture beside it was of Kaiyo once more, older than the first picture but younger than he was now, in a training room working on the weights. It was obviously a candid picture as he grinned to whoever took the picture without once struggling with the weights which is plenty more than Illex could ever lift even when wielding a splatling for a weapon.

"So what do you think? I think I grew up into a pretty good squid, wouldn't you say?" Kaiyo spoke from behind, making Illex start before he turned. "Yes, I think you have." he replied before setting his bag onto the couch. "Now, we should get something out the way that we've neglected for some time."

"Oh?"

"Mhm. Proper introductions." Illex said as he held a hand out to him. "I'm Illex." Kaiyo smiled as he took his hand and once more kissed the back of it. "Kaiyo. Now let's eat." he spoke as he went to lead Illex into the kitchen where a beautiful spread was set on the table. Illex gasped softly as he looked to it. "You didn't have to go through all this..." he whispered. "No, but I wanted to." Kaiyo said, letting his hand go before pulling out a chair for him. Illex blushed a little before taking the seat and Kaiyo pushed him in before grabbing the platter of crabby cakes, setting two onto his plate before giving his own three. "Tonight we're having crabby cakes, seafood arrabbiata and for dessert, red velvet cake." he listed as he went to take his seat.

"You really thought this out, haven't you?"

"Hey, I meant what I said. I want this to be a kickass evening for the both of us." he replied, grinning and Illex chuckled a bit before he picked up the fork to take a bite of the crabby cakes. The moment it hit his tongue, he couldn't even begin to get words out on how good they were. Not even the store made ones could compare. Kaiyo watched his expression and smiled. "Like 'em?" he asked and Illex nodded. "They are amazing. Nothing like the ones I buy in town."

"Years of practice with mom before my parents got their divorce. I could only improve from there on."

"I see. How did you handle things after your parents split?" Kaiyo shrugged. "Nothing really changed. Still my usual self, lived with dad, started doing Turf Wars when I got to that age, took up smaller jobs for extra cash then moved out to live here when I turned 17." he explained as he took a bite of his crabby cake. Illex nodded and the two continued to eat with a little scattered conversation here and there until they were done and Kaiyo took the plates to put into the sink before getting the main course out onto the table. Illex's stomach growled a little at the sight of the dish set before him and when Kaiyo sat down once more, he was the first to take a bite and was once again met with a flavorful experience. He was sure if Kaiyo had friends that didn't know of his cooking talent, they would never believe how good he was at food with how he normally acts outside of his home.

Illex himself was a bit happy, proud even that he was able to get this chance. From location alone, he was sure Kaiyo doesn't get many visitors. A saddening reality...one he felt he should change. After they finished that, Kaiyo cleared the table, placing the leftover food into the fridge before moving onto the cake. "Kaiyo, everything was great. I never had better food. I'm surprised you don't work at any restaurants or even start your own." Illex whispered.

"Yeah, I could but I like the freedom to do what I want in this day and age. To be on a tight schedule running or working in a business means I can't have fun or meet some interesting squids." Illex nodded, knowing well of that thinking with his own work. Kaiyo brought the dessert plates over, setting one in front of Illex. "Enjoy." he said, smiling as he went to sit down. "Thank you." Illex took a bite and the richness flowed over his tongue as it melted in his mouth, sending a shiver through him. Pulling the fork away, he looked over to Kaiyo.

"Kaiyo?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't thank you enough for this evening. While the personality I met before seemed so irritating and shallow, here I finally got to see the real you. You weren't wrong in your words. You really are a wonderful squid. You're honest, protective and really, really nice." Illex whispered, sniffling a bit. "You are ten times better than my ex...and I was foolish to think you were anything like him."

"Hey now, don't cry, Illex." Kaiyo whispered, standing and rounded the table to him. He reached out to rest a hand on his cheek, rubbing away the pale yellow tears. Illex looked to him and Kaiyo smiled, such a warming smile that left Illex absolutely smitten. From the moment they met when he thought Kaiyo was nothing extraordinary, his image of the inkling had vastly improved. And with it, so did his feelings. Illex never thought he'd be in love again. He had believed he could never find the right squid. But here, he learned the true value of opposites attract. "Come on, lets finish up. I'm sure you're a busy little squiddie and I shouldn't keep you from proper rest for work." Kaiyo spoke, removing his hand to return back to his seat as Illex gave a nod and went to finish his cake.

When all was done, Kaiyo cleaned up and wiped down the table while Illex stood in the living room. Flicking off the light once the cake was put away, he stepped into the living room with the other and smiled. "Well this was absolutely fantastic. A great dinner, I get to know a little about you and you about me. I told you I wasn't a bad squid."

"You're not...not at all." Illex said, walking over to him. "Guess this is where we part for now but you know where to find me." Illex shook his head and Kaiyo tilted his own. "I don't want to leave. I hope you don't mind me spending the night, Kaiyo." he whispered, slipping his arms around his neck and brought him down, pressing their lips together. Kaiyo's brain immediately shut down when the feel of those soft lips met his own before his arms came round the smaller body of Illex, returning the kiss happily. After a moment, they pulled back and Kaiyo gazed down into the lovely blues.

"Does this mean...?"

"Yes...yes it does."

Kaiyo grinned as he brought Illex close. "Shit...I'm so fucking happy right now, you don't even know." he said pulling back to look to him. "I'm still going to take it slow with you but you have me sailing over the moon now that you're all mine." he whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Illex smiled. "I'm just as happy. I know I chose right...you'll keep me happy and safe. That's all I ever wanted." Kaiyo nodded as he brought him closer. "There's no doubt about that, babe. No one will hurt you as long as I'm watching over ya." Illex hummed before giving the slightest squeak when he was swept off his feet and into Kaiyo's strong arms. "Come on, let's get to bed. I think I have something you can wear that you won't be swimming in that you can sleep in."

Kaiyo turned and headed for his room, stopping by a light switch that Illex reached out to flick off before the two stepped into the room. Moving to the bed and setting him down, Kaiyo turned and went to look for a shirt while Illex glanced around the room. There wasn't too much around aside from the basics of a bed, closet, dresser and TV sitting in the corner. A standing lamp took the other corner and beside it an Inkbrush that he hadn't seen Kaiyo use in battle before. _'Must be freshly bought as Sheldon hadn't started selling them til recently.'_ he thought before Kaiyo came back with a shirt. "Here we are, might be a little big but not overly so." he said as Illex took the shirt while the other turned, going to remove his own shirt. Illex went to remove his sweater, glancing up briefly to Kaiyo. A small blush crossed his face when he saw the strong back of the other inkling before it was covered by a muscle shirt.

Illex went to slip into his shirt before standing to remove his pants, the shirt gratefully covering his boxers and he went to fold both to set off to the side before Kaiyo met with him and brought him into his arms again. "Would it be too soon to say I love you?"

"Not at all. I love you too."

Kaiyo grinned before kissing his cheek and both headed over to the bed. From then on, the two were practically inseparable, at least when they weren't busy with work or Turf Wars. They visited each other and fought together, even when separated, and never once found anything negative to say. Kaiyo was still his usual self but Illex came to eventually adapt to Kaiyo's flirty nature, always around should anyone try to approach the inkling for a date. A year later they managed to work together to get themselves a place for themselves in Flounder Heights and live happily together, Kaiyo eventually pulling together a job at home for himself to help with rent. As young adults, they too had their moments where they'd explore the urges of their inkling bodies and Illex promised himself to buy more muscle shirts for Kaiyo. The six pack the older inkling sported will not leave his mind any time soon. Another month came and with it the start of Splatfest. They two decided to pass the festivities and instead watch the broadcast on TV. At least they had the intention to watch until the 21-year-old started getting frisky and began to nibble at Illex's neck. "Kaiyo, don't..." Illex mumbled as he began squirming.

"I could but your showing the signs that you're enjoying it~" he cooed as he licked a long trail along his neck. Illex grunted a little but didn't move push him away. Kaiyo grinned against his neck before nibbling once more, getting a little moan out of his mate before pulling back.

"Hey, babe, I got a question for ya."

"Hmm?"

"What's your take on kids?"

Illex blinked before looking to him. "I wouldn't mind one. It's been a little dream of mine to adopt someday but I didn't know how things would turn out for me so it was never at the forefront of my mind." he said softly. "Why...have you'd been thinking about it?" Kaiyo smiled and nodded, burying his face into his mate's neck. "Yeah. You gave me so much happiness and then some. I'm a wildcard and you are witness to that often but I'm still the sweetest thing too. So it's time to give back a little of that happiness and get us the chance to raise a little squirt. What say you?"

Illex moved to sit up and looked to him before pouncing, making the usually mellow inkling squeak when he was knocked back onto the bed while on the TV another match was announced a win by the Singing team. "I say yes. I would love to raise a child with you, Kaiyo." Kaiyo smiled before wrapping his arms around Illex and brought him down for a kiss. "Great. Let's give it another year or two then we'll go to the orphanage. Good thing we already decided on a two-bedroom apartment." Illex nodded as he kissed him again, the drone of the Splatfest broadcast going on behind them.

Two years later, the two had went to the orphanage to look around, greeting the pleasant worker there who explained the stories of the children. Illex met with a few but none seem to click to him as he wished. Kaiyo spoke with the caretaker and nodded before turning to Illex. "Any of these little squirts charming you?" he asked. Illex frowned, turning to him before shaking his head. "They're all sweet but none of them feel right for me. I do hope these lovely squids find homes soon." he whispered as Kaiyo set an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sure they will and we'll find the right squiddie for ourselves too. Don't you worry." Illex nodded as both thanked the female inkling before leaving. Every month for the next two years were spent dropping in to the orphanage, Illex finding comfort with the small squids, even playing with them but none had charmed him just the right way.

Kaiyo could tell his mate really wanted to adopt, that it was weighing heavily on him to leave and not take one of the underdeveloped inklings along with them. He even had to soothe him one night after a visit where he found Illex crying, questioning whether he was a terrible squid for giving the little ones he played with hope that he would adopt one of them.

"No, you're not terrible. Your three precious hearts are just waiting for that right little squirt. The one that is just begging for the attention you're gonna give him or her. All of 'em are cute but I'm sure the one you're waiting for will come there and when they do, you'll know."

Illex looked to him and nodded, settling against Kaiyo as he rubbed his shoulders. And as Kaiyo said, a day in the in the humid month of June did Illex find the one little squid that had captured his heart.

A small soda blue 7-year-old named Coerulus.

His hearts had gone out to him after hearing his story and immediately told Kaiyo he was the one. Filling out the paperwork, Coerulus came home with them and their little family was finally complete...

The image truly completed years later with a family picture that sat on the mantle of the three, Coerulus freshly matured into kid form when he turned 14, Kaiyo and Illex perfectly proud parents standing behind him.


End file.
